I Will Always Be There
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: Just a small story. It's about the person that saved Kid when you didn't, who is also a character you can choose from.
1. I Will Always Be There

I Will Always Be There

First CC fic, but I had waited with these fics until I finished the game. Well I finally did. 

If you didn't save Kid, Doc told you someone from Zenan gave him the Hydra Humor. Well, these are these guy's thoughts after the orphanage scene.

*****************************************

Serge, Kid, and myself, walked down the empty halls of Viper Manor. The place had been deserted ever since Viper and his gang headed toward Fort Dragonia. Even when Porre took over, this place was still quite empty. Most Porre soldiers had gone to Termina anyway. I didn't bother, I just went to the bar, hiding. I was a little surprised when Lynx entered. But then I realized it wasn't Lynx.

It was Serge, but in Lynx's body. It was so odd to believe it at first, but I had seen so much in my life, I'd believe practically everything. He was with a Porre soldier and that blacksmith, Zappa. Later, he had left with Karsh, but I didn't bother. I just sipped from the wineglass I held. I had been wondering where Kid was. Lynx had taken her, and I felt helpless.

I had made a promise years ago. Well, a vow is more like it. Right before I left with the Time Egg she had made, she made me vow that I would protect Kid, no matter what it took. I traveled to Medina, where I had hoped to find an old accomplice, only to find him dead. He had passed away quietly, without a single worry. He had been smiling, even in his sleep. She had told him to go home, but I knew. When I had arrived, the Black Wind was whipping violently around his house.

The Black Wind, ha!! Porre thinks they know the Black Wind, thinks they ARE the Black Wind! Whatever gave them THAT idea! Only a few possess the ability to hear this sacred wind, and there are none in Porre that do, I know as much as that. 

I had left him alone, and had headed back to her house, only to find it in shambles. It was still burning, and I can still smell the wood burning, hear the wood crackle, and the screams of everyone burning alive. I had paid no heed to the flames, and had rushed into the flames. I knew where she would've gone, so I hurried to her mother's room. I hurried down the corridor, but when I got there, all that was left were her glasses. They were broken and part of the glass had melted to the wood floor. The sheath on the wall was empty, so I figured she used the Masamune to defend herself.

My mind had gone crazy with sadness, an emotion I thought I didn't possess, and I had fallen to my knees, crying. I hadn't cried in ages, not since my sister had disappeared, and that had been when I was 6. She had awakened an unknown emotion inside of me, something I had never known since my mother… 

Almost immediately though, my sadness was overcome with rage. No one was left. Prometheus was probably as good as dead too. The others had been killed too, or had long since past. I was the only one left. My powers centered and I clenched my fists tightly, drawing blood from my bare hands. My teeth gritted as my fangs grew back to their original size. With a roar of fury, I had simply exploded in blind rage. I remember little of what had happened, but I did learn that Lynx had killed her.

Kid… I searched the whole mainland for her, but I couldn't find her, no matter how hard I tried. I managed to find a Hydra though, but others had killed it. All that had remained was its Humor. I took it with me, not really knowing why. I took a boat, and set sail for El Nido, where I knew Lynx would be. But I realized that after what I did to Porre, people began looking for me. So I had to hide myself, but in a way, that enabled me to move around freely without drawing attention. I even had to exchange my weapon for a different one.

Like that, I became who I am now, and I traveled around the El Nido mainland, searching for Lynx… and Kid. It didn't help though. It was absolutely hopeless. Needing a rush, I decided to bust in on Viper Manor. The old prophet at the bridge made a bet with me. She said I couldn't get a certain item from the Manor within a week, without getting caught. I was in real deep, but I knew that the fort was not impenetrable.

That's when I had felt her enter the room. I had looked up in confusion, and had nearly gasped, hadn't I controlled myself. She had aged, but I recognized her easily blond hair and ocean blue eyes immediately. It was Kid.

She was with a boy with dark blue eyes and clear purple eyes, and a girl with red hair and blue eyes. I felt the Black Wind swirling around the boy, but he was still standing, like he wasn't supposed to be there. They told me they had to bust into Viper Manor, and that the prophet on the bridge told them to ask me for help. I had thought about it carefully. It would mean I could keep an eye on Kid, meaning I'd be able to keep my vow after all.

I had agreed, and we left toward the shrines, where we hired this kid named Korcha. Viper Manor had been tougher than I had imagined, but it didn't really matter to me. What had mattered, was Kid. When Doc told us of the Hydra Venom, I didn't quite know what to say. Then Harle showed up, and began making fun of Kid. I could've strangled her right then and there.

After Harle left, Serge received Kid's amulet. Or more precisely, my sister's amulet. Serge said he had no idea of what to do, and Korcha, for some reason, flipped. He refused to let us borrow his boat, but his mother simply took the boat and made Korcha stay in Guldove. I had told Serge I had wanted to stay in Guldove too, to look around. Amongst something else. I gave Doc the Hyper Humor, threatening to rip his heart out if he told anyone I was the one who gave it to him. If Kid would ask, he was to tell her it was someone from the mainland that gave it. That wasn't a lie though. I WAS from Zenan after all. Also, I told them to hide the girl's clothing so she couldn't escape. It was quite hilarious to see Kid walk around in a gown, though I didn't voice my thoughts.

Afterward, we headed to Fort Dragonia, where we fought Lynx. When "Serge" mentioned the name I hadn't heard in years, I thought I'd choke in shock. I was unsure of how Serge knew, but I received my answer soon enough. When he stabbed Kid, I knew who he was. The world went black then.

When I woke up, I was in Termina. Confused, I headed back toward the bar. Then, when Serge came back, in his own body, he told me he needed my help. Kid wasn't with him, which I found strange. When I asked where she was, Serge had shook his head, saying he didn't know. I had nearly choked when I had seen the weapon he now had. 

It was the Masamune! Only… it was stronger now. After some thinking, I realized that Doreen was with those two rascals. Serge said it was now called the Mastermune. Appropriate.

Chronopolis was a place I'd like to forget. The Frozen Flame had been there… and the Black Winds had made me want to vomit, that's how bad it was. Lavos hadn't been half as bad. 

Lynx's explanation caught me off guard, but we fought him nonetheless. After killing him, Kid climbed to the top of the machine, standing above the Frozen Flame. I had wanted to scold her and order her to get down, but I knew she wouldn't listen. It's how she's always been, even as a child. I didn't know what to think when she went into a coma.

Then, when we were transported to the past by Masa, Mune and Doreen, I felt horrible. The heat made my eyes tear, nearly dehydrating the colored contacts I had. When we were in the corridor, I was transported back to the present, leaving Serge on his own. When Serge came back, Kid woke from her coma, only… there was something in her eyes. Something I've only seen with two other people. Her gaze was directed at Serge. I instantly knew that my little niece, had fallen in love. I wish she had been there to see this. 

We entered the room to Luccia's workshop, and she gave Kid a letter… from Lucca. My heart skipped a beat at the mention of the young scientist's name. True, she had been a few years younger, but it didn't seem to bother either one of us. Kid silently read the letter, in which Lucca explains what we have all been through.

Crono… Marle… Ayla… Glenn, or "Sir Froggie", as I used to call him… Robo, or "Prometheus"… Lucca… and myself. 

None of them were called by names, but I could never forget them. None of them. Especially Lucca. Nor would I ever forget the vow I made.

Whether you know or not, Kid, I will always be there for you.

Don't worry about a thing.

Uncle Janus will always protect you.

*****************************************

For those of you who are too thickheaded to understand this, this was from Guile's perspective. Guile just looks too much like Magus to let it slip. And besides, in "Radical Dreamers" Guile is _indeed_ Magus! Hey, does anyone know where I can download an emulator for "Radical Dreamers" anyway?


	2. Where Are You?

All right, the same story, only from Kid's perspective. Her thoughts on her Uncle Janus.

*****************************************

I was with Serge and Guile as we headed down the deserted halls of the Manor to see Luccia. She said she had something for me. However, all I could think of at the moment, were the people I had lost 11 years ago on that awful night. Big sis had been with me as we'd gone downstairs, finding shelter from the flames. She fought of Lynx and Harle with the Masamune, the sword Melchior said had belonged to a true Hero.

I had been praying for "him" to get here and help us. I knew he had gone to Melchior, though I don't know why. He was about to leave, when sis had told him that if anything ever happened, that he was supposed to look after me. She made him vow that, and I know him. He always kept his word. I prayed, waited, but he never came. I knew he would come, so I waited. When Lynx and Harle had taken sis, I had wanted to run over, but Serge had been there. 

I didn't know who he was back then, but he had gotten me out of there. I had wanted to struggle, because I knew "he" would soon be there to try and save us. I knew he would! He wouldn't know where I was if I left. As I watched sis's house burning, I was crying. He wouldn't find me like this. And even though I knew he would watch over me, I was worried. Worried that Lynx might have killed him before he arrived at our home.

I had asked Serge if he was going to leave too, but he said he wouldn't. He was so much like him. Protective and caring, but only to sis and me. He had hugged me, and I hugged him back. His cheek had been wet. He'd been crying, for me. I thanked him, and secretly, I never wanted this moment to end. But everything must once come to an end. I had cried when Serge had vanished, and I felt even more horrible, when I felt as if "he" was gone for good.

He had been so different from everybody else. I knew most men didn't have their hair like he had it, and it made him more special to me. His eyes were also beautiful. They were red, and it was my favorite color almost instantly. He was so good to me and sis. He taught me how to defend myself, how to fight, and how to take care of myself. Now look where things have gotten.

Everyone I have ever loved is dead. And I'm sure it won't stop there. Oh no, no way. 

I had searched the entire continent for him; I even risked going to Porre, only to find it torn down to the ground. Most places were being repaired, but I don't know how it had happened. Every night, I prayed until my head was sore, hoping that he'd return. But he didn't.

Soon, I stopped praying, knowing he wouldn't be back. I faced the bare facts. He was dead.

I began to furiously hate Lynx, not only for taking sis's life, but his as well!!! How dare he do that to me!? I couldn't care how long it took, but I would avenge their lives! The lives that bastard took away!! How dare he?! 

We entered Luccia's workshop, and I asked why we had to come here. She gave me a letter… from Lucca. I could've been mistaking, but I thought I saw Guile flinch the second Luccia said her name. I took the letter from Luccia and unfolded it. I walked toward the table so I could hold it in the light and read it.

__

My Dear Kid,

How are you doing? I wonder how old you are as you read this letter? Perhaps you've matured into a beautiful woman, raising a happy family, by now? I was hoping to talk to you in person when you were old enough, but just in case something happens, I'm writing my feelings down on paper and leaving it with Luccia. Perhaps you already know, or perhaps you yourself are also now caught up in some historic crisis as a result of all this. But, anyway…

A long time ago, we--my friends and I, that is--changed the future in order to save our planet from being devoured by Lavos, a monster from some unknown planet. We still feel proud of the role we played in saving our world, and in how we were so freely able to change the flow of time.

But sometimes I think of the darker side of what we did…what has become of the future that was once supposed to have existed? Where did the "time" that now is no longer allowed to exist "go?" It is true that, thanks to our altering the flow of history, we were able to save so many lives and prevent so much sadness and suffering…

But when you think of it, we also caused the deaths of so many that were meant to have come into existence in the time line we destroyed, and also caused new sadness and suffering further along in the new future we created. That is why I worry that someone might seek revenge on us for what we did. I have had a constant dread in my heart that someone in our new future will travel back in time, just like we did, and try and kill or capture my friends and me. So, even if something dreadful does befall me, Kid, know that what was meant to happen will happen, and that I was always prepared for the worst.

"Oh, but don't you dare think the Great Lucca is going to go down without a fight! (I've got a reputation to uphold!) Whatever lies waiting for us around the next corner better watch out, 'cause it's gonna find a pretty mean counter-attack coming its way!

"Kid…when I think of you, I remember someone I once met a long, long time ago in the distant past… Heh! But she was the complete opposite of the you in this time line…so quiet and gentle…someday I'll also tell you about her…when you are ready to know of your real name and heritage.

"I'm not the slightest bit worried about you, Kid! I know that, no matter what happens, "he" will always be there looking out for you! Or perhaps he has already found you and is there by your side as you read this? If so, hello Janus! Please take good care of my 'little sister' for me!

There is so much more I want to tell you, but I must leave it for another time. Don't worry! Everything is okay! We will overcome whatever woes may occur! That's for certain! Later, when you're all grown up, I'll come visit you and we'll talk over tea. I look forward to that day! Well, anyway Kid, until we meet again…

Forever and ever your friend,

(No matter which time line it is!) 

yours sincerely, 

Lucca Ashtear

P.S. Cut out the tomboy act! Believe me! You'll become a beautiful young lady one day, or my name isn't 'Lucca the Great!'

I told them I had to be alone for awhile, and they left, but I noticed Guile giving me a sympathetic look, as if he knew what Lucca had written. I lightly scolded sis, but my heart had stopped the second she mentioned him. My eyes began to overflow with tears, but I wouldn't allow them out. Only when my vision became blurry did I blink, making the tears spill.

"Uncle Janus… where are you?"

*****************************************

Alright, that's part two. There might be a part three, but I'm still thinking about it.


	3. I Finally Found You

Okay, so I figured out what to do for part three! After the Time Devourer's been defeated, and Kid and Guile have to say goodbye. What will Guile do when Kid tells him about her uncle?

*****************************************

Kid wiped some sweat from her brow as she finally finished with her boat. It had been a few weeks since they had beaten the Time Devourer and freed Schala, and Kid had decided to go back to Zenan, to search for her uncle. She wanted to be absolutely sure. Even if he was dead, his body had to be _somewhere_. She was about to cast off, when…

"Hey Kid," Guile said as he walked onto the beach. 

Kid whirled around in shock, before she realized who it was. 

"Oh, hey Guile, what're ya doin' here?" she asked. 

"Oh? So now it's a crime to say goodbye?" Guile asked. 

Kid looked confused. No one had bothered with that. No one had had time to see her off, and she wondered why Guile came to see her off. 

"Hey!" Kid suddenly exclaimed, noticing what Guile was holding in his hand. "What're you doin' with that!?" she demanded, pointing at his hand.

Guile looked down as he lifted the swallow in his hand, before looking back at Kid. 

"What? Was I supposed to leave it and let others get their hands on it? Don't think so," Guile said calmly. 

Kid glared, but didn't answer. 

"Where will you go anyway?" Guile asked after a moment of silence. 

"I'm headin' to Zenan, to see if I can find my uncle," Kid said, making it clear she wanted to leave.

"Your… uncle?" Guile questioned. 

"Yeah," Kid mumbled and turned to the sea. 

She folded her arms over her chest and huffed. 

"He was always there for me and sis. He neva let us down. But then Lynx came…" 

Kid sighed softly, not wanting the tears to come again. 

"I don't know what happened, but I knew he would never break the vow he made," she continued, not seeming to care anymore. 

"Vow??" Guile asked. 'She… she heard?' he thought.

"Yeah… sis made him promise that he'd look after me if anythin' were to happen. I overheard them talkin' about it, just when he was leaving for a friend's house." 

Kid couldn't help the tear that was slipping down her cheek. 

"I haven't seen him ever since…" 

Guile didn't answer. 

"I searched the whole bloody country, but I couldn't find him! I traveled to Medina, but there was nobody there! I checked every place he could've gone! I even risked goin' to Porre, but he wasn't there either!"

Guile stood there, watching as Kid's shoulders began to shake lightly. 

"I had wanted to wait in the orphanage for him to return, but Serge got me out before he could come! I guess… I guess I owe him one… but… I just wish I knew where he was!!" 

Kid didn't know why, but she had always felt she could trust Guile. Like she knew him better than anyone did.

"I wanted to kill Lynx! He took my only remaining family from me! He killed everyone!!" 

Kid was starting to grow angry again, when Guile said something she had never expected to hear from him. 

"So, you were after revenge then?" he asked. 

Kid, forgetting she was lightly crying, turned around, stunned. 

"Huh? Yeah! Of course I was!" 

"Then tell me Kid," Guile said. "Then what?" 

Kid was absolutely confused. 

"What the bloody hell do ya mean with that?!" she demanded, but Guile kept his cool. 

"If you managed to get your revenge, then what? What would you do? Where would you go?" Guile asked calmly, pointing at Kid with the hand that wasn't holding the swallow. 

Kid was silent, as she understood where he was trying to go. 

"Kid, I once walked down the very same aisle as you were walking. My mother lost her mind and began abusing me, so the only person who I could turn to was my sister. And then, when she was taken away from me, I would do _anything_ to get her back," Guile said. "When I finally got the chance for my revenge, I was easily defeated. Swatted away like a mere fly. I thought my sister was gone for good, and I saw no reason to live anymore."

Kid looked down at the ground. She had never thought revenge could lead to something like that. 

"Sorry," she mumbled. 

"Looks like I was wrong about my sister," Guile suddenly said, making Kid look up in confusion. 

"Wha??" she asked. 

Guile smirked at Kid. 

"Somewhere in the far-off future, a young woman found a young child, wrapped up in some blankets and a pendant hanging around her neck. The pendant was that of my sister," Guile said, and Kid's eyes widened. 

"She brought me to her time, knowing I would be the only one to know if that child was truly my sister," Guile continued. "The memories were the same, but the child didn't remember any of those memories. Then, Porre attacked, and we battled until the end. It cost Guardia its King and Queen." 

Kid gulped. She somehow remembered whom he was talking about.

"Myself and the young woman were the only ones left. It was her idea to start an orphanage." 

Guile chuckled softly and looked down at the sand, one hand on his hip. 

"Ironic. Every time I seem to have everything I'd ever want, it all gets robbed away from me. It's like somebody's just playing with my mind or something." 

Kid's mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to find the right words, but they never came. Finally, she found it.

"B-b-b-but that would mean that you're……!!!" she started.

Guile's free hand moved up to his face, and took hold of the gold mask on his face, which he pulled off easily. He then got a pair of colored contacts from his eyes and looked up at Kid, who was visibly shaking. 

"I-I-I-I thought you were…" she started as tears overflowed her eyes.

He placed the swallow on the ground, along with the mask and the contacts and stood back up, opening his arms. Kid smiled broadly, and she ran straight into her uncle's waiting arms. 

"Uncle Janus!!!" she cried happily. "I promised Lucca I'd look after you, right?" Janus asked softly as he hugged the child close. Kid nodded her head feverishly against his shoulder, still crying.

"But… I searched everywhere for you," she whimpered, looking up into his blazing red eyes. 

"So did I, Kid. But honestly, who do you think gave Doc that Hydra Humor anyway?" Janus asked with a smirk. 

Kid looked a little shocked. 

"That was _you_?!" she asked. 

Janus nodded. Kid's smile widened and she buried her face in her uncle's chest. 

"Thank you, Uncle Janus," Kid mumbled into his chest.

__

Hihi! Look at those two!

Heheh! Ya don't see that everyday!

****

Hey!! What are you two up to now!?

__

AAAH!!

EEEK!!

__

Uh nothing! Nothing at all!

Right!

****

Riiiiiiiiiight.

__

SERIOUSLY!!

*****************************************

Couldn't help myself at the end, sorry. Italics is Mune, Underlined is Masa, and Bold is Doreen.


End file.
